Lost in Traslation
by The Young and Free Dragon
Summary: "From birth we've always known that ours sins will be punished, but we never expected it so soon..." A small party changes Flippy and Cuddles in some way. Now their friends must fight them to keep their true loves by their sides. REWRITTEN.


**Rewritten because the original idea sucked. This story contains suggestive content that some viewers may find offensive for the story's rating.**

LOST IN TRANSLATION

BY THE YOUNG AND FREE DRAGON

World

Dishonored by your world

Your world

I'm haunted by your world

-_Haunted _by Disturbed

* * *

PROLOGUE: PREY

Gott weiß ich will kein Engel sein

(God knows I don't want to be an angel)

-_Engel _by Rammstein

Cuddles and Flippy sat across from each other, looking with wild glee at their map of the city.

"Then we crash here, and here." Cuddles finished, circling two more houses on the list.

It was New Years Eve and several parties were being held. The girls were planning a sleep over in the next few days, but were attending parties tonight. Flippy and Cuddles had decided to build on their friendship and crash some parties, as well as head to Mole's diner for a few late night drinks to their friendship. It had been Flaky and Giggles who had brought them together, and now they were eager to please their girlfriends, as well as have some fun.

Flaky and Giggles were spending a night together as well, though they were already best friends. They stood by the door, waiting on their boys. They whispered to each other about various things, a large topic; how cute Cuddles and Flippy looked together as they told jokes and laughed. The only part they weren't too big on was the drinking. Cuddles had before (it had been part of some of his stunts) but Flippy hadn't had alcohol since the war.

They were worried this would have greater negative effects on him, but they could do nothing about it. They broke apart as the boys approached the door and smiled. The girls pecked their mates on the lips and stepped back.

"That's all?" Cuddles asked, with fake and real disappointment.

"You'll get more next year." Giggles said with a suave smile.

Flippy and Cuddles looked at each other with a goofy grin which had seemed to have become the signature between them.

"Can't wait." Flippy said and they departed.

* * *

Cuddles and Flippy sat side by side, leaning over the bar and taking sips at their own pace. It had become irrelevant to their fun to think of how much they were drinking, and though both of them were hot and laughed a little too loud, they weren't too bad. They both looked at the clock every few seconds as the last hour of the old year wasted away.

The barmaid suddenly approached them and took Flippy's hand. She gave a (what some might call) "slutty" smile and stroked his jacket with her free paw.

"How about coming over to my house for the last hour of the year?" She asked.

Flippy laughed for a few hardy seconds and then suddenly stopped as he figured out she wasn't joking. Cuddles continued to laugh, more drunk than his friend.

"Well I'm kinda involved with-…"

"Maybe you need more to drink." She said with a wider smile.

* * *

_15 Minutes later…_

_

* * *

_

"So how about my offer?" The barmaid asked.

Flippy laughed even longer this time. Still as funny as it had been fifteen minutes ago. But once again, she wasn't joking.

"I really am-…"

"How about you, bunny?" She asked, interrupting Flippy and turning to Cuddles.

By now, Cuddles was no longer much aware of anything. He smiled dumbly and nodded his head vigorously.

"Good." She smiled, taking his paw and leading him toward the door.

But as she led him away, Cuddles managed to grab Flippy's shoulder and pull him under one arm.

"C-Come on, Flippy." Cuddles said. "We're buddies now right? Buddies do things together!"

"He's right you know." The maid said as she unlocked her car.

"Cuddles- I-…"

"I will have no fun without my friend!"

* * *

"Damn, who would've thought that was Petunia?" Cuddles asked, closing the door and slipping his bunny slippers back on.

"I don't know, but she was hyped on something and you and I were too drunk to even recognize her face." Flippy replied, buttoning his jacket back up.

"In any case, Giggles and Flaky wouldn't like to know what happened to her, we should keep it to ourselves." Cuddles said.

"I don't know, shouldn't we be honest?" Flippy asked.

"If they found out, you know what would happen."

"Yeah but…"

"Hey, no more lies after this one, alright?"

"Well," Flippy replied. "There's one thing."

Cuddles had already started down the drive, and then turned back and saw Evil standing there. It had been Flippy only seconds ago, but now he had quickly changed. His eyes were greenish yellow as normal but shined in some way that intrigued Cuddles. In the past few months, Evil had become more passive and had come to stay for awhile. They gave him certain things that he could kill (chickens as an example) and it kept him under control. Cuddles looked mildly at the creature as it approached him.

"Flippy and I have a New Year's resolution." Evil said.

"Change for the better." Cuddles shrugged.

"We'd like you to take it on with us."

"Huh?" Cuddles asked. "I'm not fat or anything…"

"Neither are we," Evil replied. "But what just happened in their was the start. You do realize it is a minute past midnight."

"Really?" Cuddles said.

"Yes," Evil said, coming closer. "The lies will not stop here. We have a new way of life on our hands… but Flaky and Giggles don't need to know."

"I'd like to hear it." Cuddles said.

"Flippy's too embarrassed to speak it, but I will refer to it as what happened just now, except maybe a few next times."

Cuddles got a strange look on his face. It had been an accident, but doing it again on purpose didn't seem quite… but his mind then began to think of the benefits. Of all the things they could do together…

"So?" Evil asked, extending a hand.

"Deal." Cuddles said, taking his friend's and the goofy grin crossed both of their faces.

* * *

**Yeah, I know. This chapter also sucked, but I hope it will get better. Please review.**


End file.
